


All over Again

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Family, Friendship, Lots of Angst, Teasing, lots of fluff, romance if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Amir is injured on a mission and it's too close to Elijah's death. Jaz is not okay after that.





	All over Again

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
> I hope you all are having a Merry Christmas or a good day. All the comments and kudos are my Christmas presents, the best actually. They all mean the world to me.  
> This is probably my favourite fic ever. I've worked so hard on it and it's so long. I only planned for it to be like 1k but here it is 4k later. I love this fandom so much and I miss them just as much. I love this so much and I hope you all love it as much as I do. I'm so excited to share this with you all.  
> This is day 25 of my Christmas Fic Challenge (Part 2)  
> Enjoy, L.

It all happened so fast Jaz didn’t have time to process it all. One minute they were turning a corner, then next Amir is in her arms and it was happening all over again. The events of losing her best friend replay's in her mind almost every day but this time it was happening in real life, right before her eyes.

  
They had been pretending to be a couple, Amir and Jaz that is. They went to turn a corner, Amir going first, Jaz a millisecond behind. He saw the gun and she didn’t. The next part seemed to happen in slow motion.

  
He pushed her out of the way and behind him, he was so fast and Jaz didn’t have time to protest. She stumbled back and he stepped in front of her, taking two bullets. She heard the gun go off and he fell into her arms. Jaz didn’t really know what was happening until she heard the gun and then a second later, she was pulling him back around the corner. She laid him down thinking it was over but far from it. More guns went off and she got on top of him. She straddled his waist and covered his body, she wrapped her arms around his head, as the bullets kept coming. It was her turn to be the human shield.

  
She could feel his blood soaking through her shirt and a low wheeze came from Amir, he was having trouble breathing. Whether it be from her laying on him or the bullet wounds, no one will ever know. She didn’t think a simple gunshot was that bad but his eyes became heaving and he lost control over them. Letting them close and then his breathing became uneven. He was slowly fading away.

  
Jaz wasn’t seeing any of this as the gunfire only stopped seconds ago (McG had taken them out). She stayed like that for a few more seconds, just to make sure it was really over.

  
“Are you okay?” she asked from his chest but got no answer. She sat up and looked at him and it was like de ja vu. His eyes were shut and blood was pouring from his stomach.  
“No, no, no” she repeated over and over again. The image of her best friend lying dead was glued in her brain and now she was seeing Amir in Elijah’s place.

  
She continued to straddle his waist as she sits up pressing her hands onto his wounds but that didn’t stop the blood from coming through her fingers. It poured out of every direction. Her hand and forearms were now covered in his blood. She quickly tore off her jacket and pushed it onto his wounds but the blood still kept on coming. Just like last time.

  
‘This can’t be happening again’ was going through her mind.

  
“McG” she screamed, hoping to get his or anyone's attention. She wiped the few tears that had fallen from her eyes with her upper arm. Accidentally getting blood on her cheek. She wasn't going to cry over this, not again.

  
"Dammit, Amir. Come on, stay with me" she yelled, once again looking around, trying to find any to help.

  
She saw Mcg running over, she let out a sigh of relief. McG tried to ask if she was hit but got nothing, so he tried to address Amir's wound but Jaz wouldn't move. She was frozen on his waist, pushing down on his wound afraid if she let go, he would die. In her eyes letting him go would mean he would bleed out.

  
It was almost exactly like the first time but this time he had a chance. Amir was alive, he could get past this. She could hear McG yelling at her to move, she was in shock and couldn't move. McG gave Adam a look that Jaz missed. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from his body. She collapsed into his arms. Both her best friend and Amir possible death came crashing down on her. She fell to her knees but his arms never left her waist.

  
She didn't cry. Not one tear but that didn't stop her from losing control of her body. Her limbs felt like jelly. Adam rested his head on her should, switching off from “He’s going to be okay” to “You’re going to be okay.” Adam looked over to Preach giving him a worried look.

  
They haven’t seen Jaz this bad since Elijah’s death, she cried then. She couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes when she saw McG shake his head signalling to his team, letting them know Elijah was dead. Jaz broke into a million pieces. Crying so hard her head hurt, collapsing to the ground, clutching her stomach feeling sicker than ever. The feeling of complete hopelessness. This time though she didn't cry, crying meant he was gone.

  
Adam knew exactly why this was happening. This whole scene looked all too much like Elijah’s death. His heart broke for her it was like his death all over again. He wouldn’t doubt for a second that she had seen Elijah’s face on his body, reliving the ordeal. Adam needed a way to stop this, he grabbed the sides of her face and made her face him. Looking her right in the eyes “Amir is going to be okay,” but for all he knew it went in one ear and out the other, like the other thousand times he said it. He was going to try and get her out but once he let go, she crawled over to his body and sat at his side. Mcg started to worry when he saw Jaz desperate eyes.

  
“Top, you need to get her out of here,” he said calmly, seeing the look of terror that covered Jaz face when she was Amir lifeless body. He couldn’t focus seeing Jaz like this, it hurt to see her in so much pain.

  
“I’m trying,” Adam said grabbing Jaz again and this time she didn’t fight it. Having no more energy. He placed her in the back of the getaway car, she started to replay what just happened and then what happened to Elijah. Comparing the two, finding the similarities and trying so hard to find the differences. Not enough differences.

  
When Preach opened the door Jaz’s head snapped towards him and saw Preach place Amir lifeless body behind her.

  
“He needs blood” Mcg said to no one in particular but Jaz heard it and took it as a sign of hope. If he needed blood that means he's still alive. She crawled a seat closer to him and curled into a ball. She wasn’t ready to lose another teammate, let alone friend.

  
They brought him to a hospital, Patricia pulled a few strings and got him right into the OR the minute they stepped into the hospital. She also got a room for the team to stay in, close to the OR and neighbouring his soon to be hospital room. That is if he makes it through the surgery.

  
Jaz had calmed down for the most part. When she sat in the waiting room her breathing finally started to go back to normal. They all sat in silence. The boys all lined up one wall, Jaz sat across the room.

  
Jaz looked down at her hands and they were still filled with his blood. She started to rub it off and she could feel the tears returning but she tried to hold them back. She hadn't cried yet and wasn't about to do it in front of her whole team. Adam noticed how her breathing started to pick up and became radical, they all did. He was just the only one to act on it. He walked across the room and grabbed her hands, stopping them from rubbing against each other.

  
“I have to get the blood off. I need it off” she tried to rip her arms from his grip but he didn’t let up but instead brought her into a hug. She once again melted into his arms.

The sat like that for a moment, the team's heart broke for her. They all saw the similarities to Elijah’s death and knew how hard that was hitting her. They really didn’t know if she could get past another team’s death, especially one so alike with Elijah’s death.

  
Adam could feel Jaz’s body shake slightly and she tried to pull away.

  
“I have to get the blood off,” she said much calmer and way more desperate. He couldn’t say no. He let her go and his eyes didn’t leave her until she was in the washroom.

  
When she got into the bathroom, she closed the door locking it behind her before sliding down the door. Tears coming full force, she wasn't going to hold back any longer. She looked at her hands, the bloody images of her best friend and Amir going through her mind. They were drilled so far in that it would be impossible for her to ever forget. She stood up abruptly rushing over to the sink tuning the water as hot as it could be but before she could do anything, she took off the ring from Elijah, causing more tears to fall.

She filled her hand with soap, rubbing all his blood off but in the process, she herself started to bleed. She was rubbing way to hard. Her knuckles bled and hands turned bright red. They were shaking too. The water was hot almost burning her flesh but she felt like it would help but it didn’t. If she was honest the physical pain felt better, it felt good.

  
Then she looked in the mirror and saw the blood on her cheek and wave of nausea came over her. She ran to the toilet, emptying out whatever was left in her stomach. She went back to the sink, clutching her stomach as she cried. Her breathing was uneven and she felt light headed. Dropping to the ground to her knee’s she cried and cried. For her best friend and Amir. His death came back to her and it came back hard. Everything that happened was replaying her head so vivid and clear. It was all coming together like one full memory. It went from Elijah getting shot to Amir. Going back and forth, each moment meshing together to make it all a single memory. It hurt way more than anyone could imagine.

  
Guilt overcame her next, when Elijah died, she blamed herself for so long. He went in first, they had switched places. She started up front but her legs were smaller so Elijah went in first. He was so tall that it hit him right in the head, Jaz was smaller and it would have gone almost over her head. The same went for Amir had pushed her out of the way, he saw the gun. She was supposed to be the sniper, it was her job to catch these things. She missed it and now Amir might pay the same price as Elijah.

  
"Why would he do that?” she asked herself aloud. He pushed her out of the way, more specifically behind him. Not only that but he stepped in front of her. He didn’t have to do that. She was mad at him for doing it but more so at herself. Why would she let herself do that? Once again, her teammate is going to have to pay for her mistakes. No matter how many times she was told it wasn’t her fault there was always this piece of guilt in her stomach that made her sick.

  
She looked at her hands, they were so red and bloody but it wasn’t his blood anymore which was all that really mattered to her. She splashed some cold water on her face, wiping away the tears and trying to cool down her face. Grabbing some paper towel to dry her face, wiping the remainder of blood from her hands. She gave herself a few more minutes to let her face return to its normal colour, let her eyes look less red. Make it look like she wasn’t crying.

  
Walking back to the waiting room she stuffed her bloody, shaking hands into her pockets. She didn’t need the guys' concern to grow from seeing her hands. She went straight to her seat, across the room. Not making any eye contact with any of her teammates but they could still see her eyes puffy and red. Knowing she had cried making their hearts break even more.

  
Sitting down she brought her knees up to her chest, looking down at her hands. They were now a lovely shade of pink mixed with red from the blood. She played with the ring on her finger because she could feel Adam drilling a hole in her head from staring at her so hard. He knew something was wrong. Knowing it was only a matter of seconds before he would come to join her. And as she predicted after a minute of staring at her, he moved to sit beside her. Although, he didn’t say anything which Jaz really appreciated he did grab one of her hands, squeezing it for good measure.

  
Minutes turned into hours and soon the team was all asleep, all besides Jaz. She couldn’t find it in her to fall asleep but didn’t blame the team for dozing off. After the day they had, they deserved a little sleep. Still, she couldn’t fall asleep until she knew Amir would be okay.

  
Adam continued to hold her hand while he slept. Holding his hand felt good, really good, better than the pain.

  
It was around nine o’clock when Amir’s doctor came back with some news. Jaz stood abruptly, waking a sleeping Adam.

  
“How’s he doing” her voice was shaking but it woke the rest of the team.

  
He gave nothing away with his facial expression as the doctor waited for the rest of the team to gather around before he continued: “Well, there were a few complications during the surgery…”

  
Jaz cut him off ‘complications’ did not sit well with Jaz.

  
“Is he okay?” her mind jumped to the worst and it took McG putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She placed her own hand over his and let the doctor continue.

  
“As I was saying, there were a few minor complications, he lost a lot of blood and but we got that under control. We also got the two bullets out…” the rest Jaz seems to block out. She let out a sigh of relief. He was going to be okay, it wasn’t Elijah all over again. “He’s going to need a lot of rest and shouldn’t do any hard activities or work for the next two weeks. Then it should be desk duty for another. Just to make sure everything is back to normal. We’ll need to keep him overnight for observation and then you can take him home tomorrow night. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or the nurses.”

  
“Can we see him” was the only thing going through her mind. Jaz needed to see for herself, her own eyes need to see Amir alive and well. Almost well.

  
“Of course, he's in the next room" Jaz smiled and waited until the doctor was out of the room before walking into the next room to see Amir.

  
The next morning Amir woke up full of confusion and shock. For a second, he didn’t know where he was and why he was in so much pain. He realizes he is in a hospital and everything else seems to fall into place. Amir started to scan for the nurse’s call button. Needing to know if the rest of the team was okay, more importantly, Jaz. He didn’t know if she was hit too.

  
His question was answered when his eyes stumbled upon her small frame curled into a small ball, sleeping in a chair that was way to small for even her. She was wrapped in jackets. That belonged to the rest of their team. Each of them giving up their jackets to Jaz, most likely in the middle of the night, he knew she would never accept them fully awake and aware. More questions surfaced, so he continued to look for the nurse's button.

  
Finding it on the side of his bed he pressed it twice and waited for a nurse. “How can I help you?” the nursed asked, a little too perky for his liking. She checked out his chart and all his machines while he responded.

  
“Do you know how long she’s been here?” he asked simply.

  
“No, sorry I just started my shift,” she asked putting his chart away.

  
“Do you know where my team is?” he asked hoping Jaz wasn’t the only one who was waiting for him at the hospital.

  
“Are they the four guys, one man with blonde hair and a beard, the darker man with a beard and the more handsome looking man with the dark hair.” He rolled his eyes at her description. She didn’t give him much but knew that was his team. Amir nodded his head with a smile.

  
“I’ll go get them for you” she smiled one more time before leaving to go get the rest of the team.

  
Amir’s eyes wondered over to Jaz, he wondered how long she’s been here. He would have guessed all night, considering the team has given her their jackets and he would bet she hasn’t been asleep long as there where bags covering her eyes. It was a little shocking and unbelievable. She’d been so icy to him since the beginning, although they did mend some part after his latest undercover task. He thought she would never warm up to him but is happy he was wrong.

  
Amir had to put his thought to rest when his team came marching into his room, very loud.

  
“Shh, Jaz is still sleeping” the guys shut up immediately. Knowing very well she barely got two hours of sleep last night. Too busy checking up on Amir every hour.

  
“Right, how you feeling man?” McG asked first as they all huddled around his bed.

  
“I’m fine, sore. But I'll be fine” he gave them a smile, this one way sincerer. He continued, not really sure how to ask about Jaz.

Do you guys know how long she’s been here?” he asked looking at his team.

  
The three guys looked at each other and questioned how pissed Jaz would be if they told him about what happened. Although she can be the queen of ice sometimes, she never could stay mad at them for too long.

  
“That’s kind of a long story” Adam started off.

  
“Well, I have the time” Amir pointed to his wound, the others groaned in unison. “When you were shot, she kind of had a breakdown" McG continued "and went into shock, the way you where shot was very similar to the way Elijah died. Which we think brought up a lot of memories for Jaz. I don’t know if you remember this but you pushed her behind you and took the bullets. You fell into her arms and she had to drag you away” Amir winced at how similar it was to Elijah. He realized how hard this must be for her, it was harder for her than him and she wasn’t even shot.

  
“Yeah, Top had to drag her off your body, she was putting pressure on the wound and wouldn’t let go. We haven't seen her this bad since Elijah."

  
Adam spoke up knowing they still haven’t answered the question at hand “She hasn’t left your side since you got out of surgery. She practically fought a nurse when they tried to kick her out.” Amir smiled, that was Jaz but he still couldn’t believe this happened. Not in a million years would he ever think Jaz Khan, the women who put up a thousand brick walls between their relationship would stay by his side all night in a hospital. It was probably the sweetest thing someone has ever done for him.

  
“Is she okay?’ Amir asked another one of his burning questions. She looked okay but looks can be deceiving.

  
“Yeah, but it shocking. When you fell into her arms and she dragged you away, she covered you and was a human shield. I don’t know how she didn’t get hit. She…” McG was cut off by Jaz stirring in the chair.

  
“What’s going on?” she asked stretching out her limbs.

  
Jaz sat up in her chair while Adam responded: “We’re just checking on Amir, but I have to go check in with DC.” He looked at the other boys and pointed to the door and they exited leaving Jaz and Amir alone.

  
Jaz still extremely tired moved her chair beside her bed, she laid her head on his bed and looked up at him.

  
“How are you feeling?” Amir feels like he’s been asked that question enough to last him a lifetime.

  
“I’m good, just a little sore” Amir responded.

  
“Sore?” Jaz raised an eyebrow sitting up in her chair “You were shot twice, then I threw you to the ground, which was concrete by the way. No to mention I practically jumped on top of you and you’re just a little sore” she mocked him.

  
Amir couldn’t help but laugh at her comment, bringing a little pain to his stomach. He tried not to show it but Jaz saw right through him.

  
“Sorry” she felt bad, first she got him shot then she made him laugh which caused him more pain.

  
“Don’t be, how are you?” he asked sincerely.

  
Jaz gave him another look of disbelief: “You did not just ask me that, I’m not the one with two holes in me.”

  
“Right dumb question, but I still want to thank you for saving my life” he placed his hand over hers. Taking a step away from the humour.

  
“Thank me, I’m the one who almost got you killed” she raised her voice the guilt coming back full force. “I’m the sniper, I’m the one who is supposed to see these things. I should be the one in the hospital bed, not you” she held back another set of tears.

  
Amir hadn’t realized how much blame she put on herself, it hurt him to know she thought like this.

  
“Jaz you can’t blame yourself.” Amir said but clearly not convincing her “I made the choice to push you out of the way. It’s not your fault. Did you pull the trigger?” he asked raising his eyebrows.

  
She shook her head.

  
“Then it’s not your fault. The only one to blame is the man who pulled the trigger okay. You have to give yourself a break.” Jaz looked down at their hands and fiddled with her ring, not really sure how to respond so Amir continued “Look the guys told me a little about Elijah and told me how similar these situations are.”

  
Jaz head shot up at the mention of her best friend.

  
“What I’m trying to say is I’m sorry if I scared you. I know this hasn’t been easy for you.”

  
“Yeah, I was just so scared that it was going to happen all over again. And I’m very happy that it didn’t” she said with a small smile “I have a question for you.”

  
He rose his eyebrows, signalling her to continue.

  
"Why did you do it? Push me behind you" she added when she saw the confusion on his face.

  
"I'm not sure, " he paused, trying to find a way to put his words together "I just saw the gun and thought I rather it be me that's hit than you. You mean too much to me."

  
"Aw, you care about me" she giggled, making him smile even more "But more seriously I would have done the same thing."

  
"Aw, you care about me" he mocked, loving the easy banter they have.

  
"Didn't the doctor say you needed sleep" she blushed, not used to expressing herself.

  
Amir shook his head.

  
"I'm not that tired."

  
Jaz shook her head with a smile and a roll of her eyes. She loved this playfulness between the two. It made things more comfortable.

  
“Can you at least try. For me” she added her signature look, that no one on the team has found a way to get around. It was impossible to say no to her when she pulled that face and team has suffered many times because of this. Not physically of course but they lose a lot of battles. Much like this one.

  
Amir groaned laying back down, bringing the covers back over himself. Jaz did the same wrapping the coats around her again. Much to Amir’s surprise.

  
“Are you not leaving?” Amir asked much ruder than he expected. He instantly regretted it the moment It left his mouth.

  
“Do you want me to leave,” she asked, starting to take the jackets off her.

  
“No, it just came out worse than I thought. What I meant that chair doesn’t look comfortable, I’m sure there are more comfortable places to be” he tried again, hoping it would go better than the last.

  
“I’m fine right where I am,” Jaz said grabbing his hand and squeezing it. She smiled happily, leaning back into the chair, wrapping the jacket around her once again. And for a single second everything seems to be perfect. Just for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
